Certain embodiments of the disclosure relate to biometric equipment and more specifically to a system and method for real-time heartbeat events detection using low-power motion sensor.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.